Rise Above
by sunset81791
Summary: A boy who is raised by an elf and learns to live in a strange world that not many humans have ever gotten the chance to see.


Rise Above

A baby's cries could be heard coming from the center of the forest. The elf dodged trees as she raced to find the child. She suddenly came to a clearing and the sun blinded her for a moment. The elf blinked multiple times to clear her vision. A ray of sun broke through the trees, shining directly on the baby. He was tightly wrapped in a white blanket. She raced over to the small baby and knelt down beside him.

"Shh, sweetie. Everything's okay now." She knew she was forbidden to have any contact with humans but whenever there was a child in need she could not obey such rules. She gently lifted the child and rocked him in her arms, trying to calm him.

"Haksuna, where are you?" a male voice called out to the silver haired elf.

The baby's cries had ceased and now all that could be heard were the songs of the birds. A short red headed boy stepped out into the clearing. He had furry grey ears that stuck out of his hair and he had a grey and white tail sticking out of the bottom of his shirt. His eyes were a striking yellow. He wore a white tank top and blue shorts. He had a lime green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. When he noticed the baby his eyes widened.

"I-Is that a human?" he asked walking over to Haksuna. "I've never actually seen one." He stood on his tip-toes to look over Haksuna's shoulder.

Haksuna looked around to see if she could find the boys parents, but no one was around. "Has anyone seen his parents?" she asked the boy.

The boy turned and looked up into the tree above them. A large, brown squirrel jumped down onto his arm. "Have any of you seen humans here lately?" the squirrel leapt from his arm and scurried back up the tree. A few minutes later it came back to him and spoke in a language unrecognizable to most ears. The boy placed the squirrel on the ground and looked up at Haksuna, "No one seems to have seen anything."

"That's strange." Haksuna wondered why none of the animals of the forest had seen the boy's parents.

"Haksuna, watch out!" the boy yelled as he covered his head and Haksuna ducked over the baby. A huge hawk flew only inches over their head and landed in a near by tree.

"A human?" the hawk spoke in a high pitched screeching voice.

The boy covered his ears, "I hate that noise!"

"Tora never foresaw this. Utsuki, Haksuna, return at once!" the hawk ordered then flew back over their heads for a second time, causing both of them to duck again.

Utsuki and Haksuna looked at each other then at the baby who was fast asleep in Haksuna's arms.

"We've really gotten ourselves in deep this time." Utsuki said trying to get a smile out of Haksuna.

"That's alright, it was worth it." Haksuna smiled down at the baby.

Utsuki couldn't help but smile too.

"What's this?" The black haired male shouted as he stormed into the room.

"It seems to be a child." The brown haired woman who was following him answered.

"A human child? Were did it come from?" the man was very angry.

"No one seems to know." The woman replied as she sat in a large chair. Just then the two giant wooden doors opened to reveal Haksuna and Utsuki.

The black haired man glared at Haksuna, "I should have known it would be you."

"Please sir, he's just a child." Haksuna begged as she took a step forward, clutching the baby tightly to her chest.

"I don't care, he's still human!" The man folded his arms across his chest.

The brown haired woman stood up and walked over to him. "Please try to relax sir, you shouldn't get worked up like this, it's not good for your heath."

"Sir, I understand your concern but you should give him a chance." Utsuki bowed his head and didn't dare look the man in the eye.

"He's right, Mon; maybe if he's raised by the elves then he won't be like other humans." The brown haired woman knew that she could be greatly punished if she didn't watch what she said.

"Call to the others, we will see what their views on the matter are." Mon ordered.

A few moments later two figures walked up to the doors. One was a violet haired male. He was about six foot five, and he had a small fairy perched on his left shoulder. He wore a long sleeve black and white shirt, with a zipper down the front. His pants were black.

There was a woman with him. She was taller then him by about three inches. Her hair was a very light purple color that almost seemed silver. Her eyes were a faded pink and she had two upside down triangles on her forehead which were the same color as her eyes. She wore a white and purple kimono that had pink ribbons on it. Her hair was held back by a single purple ribbon.

"You wished to speak with us?" the woman asked.

"Ah yes. Welcome, Nao and Tsuru." The brown haired woman greeted them.

"We would like to know what your opinion is on this matter is."

"The human child seems to pose no threat to us at the moment, but he may in the future so we can not take this decision lightly." Tsuru the violet haired woman stated.

"That may be true but he is still just a baby, and maybe if he's raised by Haksuna, then he can fit in with the rest of us. It might be a good idea to have a human on our side." Nao pointed out and Mon glared at him for sticking up for the human child.

"I'm sorry sir," Nao bowed slightly and then continued, "But can we just give them a little while to teach the kid and then he may show to be helpful to us." He winked at Haksuna and the fairy on his shoulder whispered something in his ear.

"Good Idea, Reika." Nao said to the fairy then he looked up at Mon, "how about we give him 10 years.

The young boy laughed as he raced a small fawn through the forest. Birds and other small animals dove out of their way.


End file.
